Hogwarts the Musical
by Kaydee Malfoy
Summary: AU fic. Hermione is a student from Beauxbatons. Draco is from Hogwarts. Somehow, they meet on Christmas vacation, on NewYearsEve. They are made to sing together and develop somthing together. What happens when Hermione transfers to Hogwarts?


_**A/N/ This is an AU fic. I had an awesome idea for Hogwarts the Musical, just as in using any songs, which will happen here too, I should tell you. Then, however, it took a huge turn! I started listening to the song **__Breaking Free__**, which made me think…..**__HIGH SCHOOL MUSICAL!__** Doesn't that sound neat? Hogwarts becoming East High? Draco becoming 'Troy', Hermione becoming 'Gabriella'…. I think it sounds fun! It will not be exactly like either piece of work, but it will be really interesting! Or it should be pretty fun, anyways! And seeing as I couldn't get it out of my head, it will probably be updated more often than **__By the Faith of Old Magic__**…which will be eventually updated. However, I have to write myself out of my box for it to be….BUT, I know you did not come here to read about that! You came to read the story! So, read away!**_

Absolutely horrible karaoke singers were filling the air around Hermione Granger, who was trying her hardest to read the large, apparently old, book in her lap. The pages looked as if they could fall apart with the slightest heavy touch, yet they did not. A siren sounded meaning a new contestant's turn, willing or unwilling, however it went, was about to begin. Hermione had not been there long, though, so she was left unknowing, not being able to hide from it because of ignorance.

Across the room, Draco Malfoy was leaned against a wall, talking to some of the many purebloods who were there. Another Paris vacation with nothing to do. As the sirens started to squeal, he tried to move behind one of the poles, only to be grabbed by a person with an extremely heavy accent, who had also been the person he had been talking to. "Now. Noww, leetle Drahco…Eet is not nice to cheeeeet." He pulled him right in front of him before walking away as the light fell on Draco, who was now grimacing. This was not going to be fun…. He was forcefully being shoved and pulled onto the little stage they had made especially for this purpose. Glaringly, he turned to see who his partner would be….And right then, he knew his jaw had dropped.

His staring could not last long, however, as the lyrics to some song called _Breaking Free_ appeared on the screen. In addition, apparently, the males verse came first….

(I know this seems SOOO copycat…..But I had to use something good…And this seemed to be the one that's came to mind…lol)

Draco took a deep breath and glanced over at the girl next to him one more time. Hopefully, she wasn't as bad as his best friend Pansy…

_We're soaring_

_Flying_

_There's not a star in heaven that we can't reach_

Draco turned his back, preparing for the worst. Not all people were vocally blessed, after all…Here, Hermione, who happened to be his partner, to her dismay, began to sing.

_If we're trying_

_So we're breaking free_

He jerked his body back towards her, mouth dropped. She was good. No…She was great. However, because his part was next, he didn't have long to gape.

_You know world can see us_

_In a way that's different than who we are_

He was starting to get into this song…And so was Hermione, apparently. He gave her a wide smile, and let her sing her part.

_Creating space between us_

_Till we're separate hearts_

_Both:_

_But your faith, it gives me strength_

_Strength to believe_

_Draco:_

_We're breaking free_

_Hermione:_

_We're soaring_

_Draco:_

_Flying_

_Both:_

_There's not a star in heaven that we can't reach._

_Draco:_

_If we're trying_

_Both:_

_Yeah, we're breaking free_

_Draco:_

_Oooh, we're breaking free._

Everyone in the room, who on previous songs had been extremely distracted and/or plugging their ears, were now looking at them and cheering, and dancing along. That gave them more energy, I guess, because Draco and Hermione both kicked it up a notch.

_Draco:_

_Can you feel it building?_

_Like a wave the ocean just can't control_

_Hermione:_

_Connected by a feeling_

_Both:_

_Ooh_

_Hermione:_

_In our very souls_

This was probably now the most exciting show now. The entertainers AND the entertained were high-spirited and having tons of fun by the way, it appeared….

_Both:_

_Rising till it lifts us up_

_So everyone can see_

_Draco:_

_We're breaking free_

_Hermione:_

_We're soaring_

_Draco:_

_Flying_

_Both:_

_There's not a star in heaven that we can't reach_

_Draco:_

_If we're trying_

_Yeah, we're breaking free_

_Oooh, we're breaking free_

_Hermione:_

_Breaking free_

_Draco:_

_Running_

_Hermione:_

_Climbing_

_Both: _

_To get to the place to_

_Be all that we can be_

_Draco:_

_Now's the time_

_Both:_

_So we're breaking free_

_We're Breaking free_

_Draco:_

_More than hope_

_More than faith_

_Hermione:_

_This is truth_

_This is fate_

_Both:_

_And together_

_We see it coming_

_Draco:_

_More than you_

_More than me_

_Hermione:_

_Not a want, but a need_

_Both:_

_Both of us, breaking free_

_Hermione:_

_Soaring_

_Draco:_

_Flying_

_Both:_

_There's not a star in HEAVEN that we can't reach_

_If we're trying_

_Draco:_

_Yeah we're breaking free_

_Hermione:_

_Breaking free_

_Running_

_Draco:_

_Oooh, Climbing_

_Both:_

_To get to the place to be all that we can be_

_Nows the time_

_Hermione:_

_So we're breaking free_

_Both:_

_You know the world can see us_

_In a way that's different than who we…_

_Are…._

Taking deep breaths, they smiled HUGELY at each other. Draco opened his mouth to say something to her, but nothing came out….Or maybe it did…But the roars of applause they were now receiving drowned it out. Hermione wrinkled her nose in confusion and quickly mouthed the word 'What?"

Draco glanced around. The applause that had only a few minutes ago been for them was now being used to chant out numbers, waiting for a giant ball to drop. He pushed his way onto the balcony, following the direction she had gone in.

It was cool, but much quieter; the sounds of 9 were just now filling the air, just muffled. He smiled at himself as he quickly located her on the other side. "Hullo…." He chuckled, offering his cold hand. "Might I say that I believe you are the best singer I have ever listened to, by both muggle and wizarding standards."

_6_

She smiled and her cheeks tinged a slight pink, though whether it was from the chappingly cold winds or embarrassment, he couldn't tell. "Thank you…" She mumbled, her tone pleasant and perfectly pitched, in his opinion. "You were fabulous too…." He smiled at her again and quickly offered out his hand. "I'm Draco. Draco Malfoy, to be more exact." She provided him with another smile, now showing slightly oversized teeth though they seemed perfectly taken care of, and took the offered hand. "I'm Hermione. Hermione Granger."

_4_

The continued to smile at each other for a few moments until he heard the people chant 1, then shout out in joy. Not thinking, he leaned over and captured her lips in a searing kiss, her eyes widening. It lasted a little longer than they both expected, causing them to both look at each other with amazement.

Hermione was the first one to re gain her senses, causing her to jump up and turn a shade darker. "Umm…I have to go hug my mom happy new year's…" This caused Draco to jump. "Oh..Umm…Yeah…So do I…" When she began to eye him funny, he quickly re worded that. "My mum, not yours, of course!" She gave him another kind smile and began to take off. "Wait! I mean…"

He sighed, seeing she was already off the balcony and probably out of the room completely. There was something about her….He smiled quietly to himself as he glanced down at his wand in his palm. Luckily, he had learned the picture charm some time ago….

_**A/n;// I LOVE CC…LOVE IT! I also love people who like to review…-nods- I hope I did ok. I did the best I possibly could really, and I like it at the moment. It might follow the movie more than the books to be truthful. I don't know yet. Stick around and find out! '**Breaking Free' **is a song from High School Musical, sang by Vanessa Hudgens and Drew something...Can't remember his last name right now. But in the movie, it is Gabriella and Troy...So..Yeah...SEE YA'LL NEXT UPDATE!**_

_**NEXT CHAPTER:**_

_**It will come as soon as I get it up. I just started school again, and I don't know how I will adjust, so just be patient! Thanks!**_


End file.
